Snapshots in time
by StrangelyInnocent
Summary: 6 phone calls between the two most brilliant minds in the universe. Both pre and post fall -Sherlock- and really anywhere before Rory's real intro -Dr Who-


**Snapshots In Time : or Five times Sherlock called the Doctor, and the one time the Doctor called him.**

**A/N: this is just a little something that popped into my head, **_italics_**signify the person doing the ringing, **normal** signifies the person receiving the call. These are in chronological order, but not necessarily straight after each other, I.e these are snap shots.**

**Hopefully you will enjoy!**

* * *

><p>1<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*RingRing**RingRing*<strong>

How did you get this number?

_Who are you?_

I'm the one asking the questions, how did you get this number?

_Tell me who you are._

Not until you tell me how you got this number.

_Ha, I rang the police box._

Oh.

_Now tell me who you are._

I'm the Doctor.

***Beep***

* * *

><p>2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*RingRing**RingRing*<strong>

It's you again, isn't it?

_You tell me Doctor._

Well, you know who I am, don't you only think its fair that you tell me who you are, at least so I know what I'm up against.

_What are you?_

Excuse me?

_I said what are you, you heard me._

What do you mean?

_I mean what I say, and nothing else. Please do answer the question, I do tire of repeating myself._

Buuuttt...

_Well you clearly aren't human..._

Whabuhow.

_Doctor, I am Sherlock Holmes, do you really think these things escape me?_

Aha, Sherlock Holmes you say? Well now Mr Holmes... ... Wait? Did you say Sherlock Holmes? As in 221B, lives with John Watson?

_How do you know where I live?_

Aha, turned the tables on you now, haven't I! But, how are you calling me?

_A mobile telephone._

A mobile?

What is it with you and repeating what I've just said? Yes, a portable telephonic device.

But how? How can you be? Mobile phones don't exist in your time.

_It's 2011._

Oh...

*oh Amy, you'll never guess what, Sherlock Holmes is on the other end of this phone, and he's in 2011!*

***Beep***

Sherlock?

Sherlock?

* * *

><p>3<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*RingRing*RingRing*<strong>

_Why don't people notice it?_

Hello to you too Sherlock.

_I mean, it's a bright blue telephone box._

You're the genius, you figure it out.

_Some sort of perception filter?_

Wow, you are quick.

_I'm guessing it's bigger on the inside too?_

...I give up trying to work out how you know these things.

_I do not know, I deduce, simple._

_You live there, no matter the hour of this telephone call, you are there, ergo, you live there. You also live with a woman called Amy, now from the Scottish accent I would place her at Paisley, and about 25-26, but you aren't in a relationship. Therefore you must have two bedrooms. And you can't fit two bedrooms in a bright blue police box._

I hate it when they work things out...

***beep***

* * *

><p>4<p>

* * *

><p><strong> *RingRing**RingRing*<strong>

_Doctor?_

Yes Sherlock?

_How old are you?_

Over 900 years old.

_Ok._

You don't sound surprised, they always sound surprised.

_Hmmmpphhh_.

How did you find out?

_I stole John's laptop._

Borrowed?

_Yes._

Still how?

_Research Doctor. And the rest? Well when you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth._

Butt...

_Goodbye Timelord._

Sher...

***beep***

* * *

><p>5<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*RingRing**RingRing*<strong>

_I'm going to have to die, aren't I?_

I'm sorry.

_Don't be._

You don't actually have to die though, I can't tell you much, only that you fake it.

_Oh._

Very clever actually.

_Did you expect anything else._

No I sup...

***Beep***

Does that man have any manners?

* * *

><p>+1<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*RingRing*<em>**

_What have you done Sherlock?_

You're a timelord with a time machine, you know what I've done, and you know why I had to do it.

_Yes, I do, that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it. Where, and when?_

The usual, and the papers should give you the date.

_Ok, I'll go there now, how bad is he?_

Bad, Doctor, bad.

_Bloody hell Sherlock, cant you go and see him?_

Timelord, Time Machine, you know why.

_No, Sherlock, I don't. Oh yes, I understand why you had to fall, but really? Allowing him to think you're dead, is that wise?_

Doctor...thank you.

_"Sherlock... Wha"_

***Beep***


End file.
